Strictly Professional
by Cabbage Rose
Summary: On the day of graduation, Hermione has to move suddenly, leaving Ron heartbroken. 10 years later, Hermione is presumed dead and Ron moves on, taking a job at Hogwarts. But what happens when a certain someone is there as well? RonHer. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Summary: **On the day of Hogwarts graduation, Hermione has to move suddenly, leaving Ron heartbroken. 10 years later, Hermione is presumed dead and Ron moves on, taking a job at Hogwarts. But what happens when he finds a certain someone at Hogwarts as well? Will old flames rekindle or will their relationship be strictly professional? RonHer.

**Author's Notes: **Hello! This is my first RonHer story! Yay! It is in the future, obviously, and the one thing I'd advise for this one is don't jump to conclusions too quickly! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I would make Ron and Hermione kiss already. But have they? No, so I don't own HP.

**Chapter 1**

_The early morning sun shone through the stain-glass windows of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Ron could hear anxious voices around him, as well as the rustles of heavy robes. He groaned, and put his pillow over his ears to drown out the disturbances of his sleep. 'Why are they all up so bloody early in the morning?' he asked himself. His answer came from a familiar voice._

_"Hey, mate, wake up. We are going to be late!" Harry muttered, who was half asleep himself._

_"Why do we have to get up so early on a Saturday?" Ron yawned under his pillow. _

_"How could you forget what day it is? Do you even remember your plan with Herms'?" Harry asked, shocked._

_"Harry, you know she hates that name. And no, I don't know what day it is." He said, now sitting up. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep with all the racket anyhow. "What plan?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes in a Hermione-like fashion, "Dude, it is graduation day. We actually are going to graduate, despite Voldemort and our horrible grades. Cool, huh?"_

_Ron jumped off his bed suddenly, landing hard on the wooden floor. "Ow...Wait, graduation day? So soon...I'm not ready!" Ron exclaimed, starting to panic._

_Harry, who did not understand what Ron was worried about, said, "It will be great. Since we defeated Voldemort, we can get pretty much any job we want. I can be an auror and you can...uh, well you have a lifetime to figure it out!"_

_Ron got off the floor and started dressing in the graduation robes that lay near the foot of his bed. Ron didn't mention to Harry that they didn't quite defeat Voldemort, but only got him weaker to where he would not be able to fight for a while. He knew Harry knew this, but was just trying to be optimistic. Part of what he said was true, though, for only they knew that Voldemort was still living. Them, and Professor McGonagall, that is. "I am not nervous about that, mate." Ron said. Ron rushed out the door before Harry could question him, following the other seventh year boys._

_Ron, closely followed by Harry, made their way to the Great Hall. Ron heard the graduation meals for seventh years were the best foods around, and Ron found that amazing, for he thought the normal food was great. He wanted to get there first, but not because he was worried the food would run out, for there was an unlimited supply, but because he wanted to sit next to a certain someone. He didn't know if he would go through with the plan that he thought of for years. It would take a lot of courage, but he was a Gryffindor. He "defeated" Voldemort with the help of his friends, and faced many exams, of which he almost failed and later got Howlers for. He had faced worse than being rejected, right? Right..._

_Now being in the Great Hall, he scanned the Gryffindor table that was specifically for graduates. There was no sign of her anywhere. No bushy haired girls. No amazingly long books. No nothing. There were a few girls that were giggling and gesturing at him to come towards them, but he ignored them. He wasn't interested in that kind of attention anymore, unless it was from Hermione. And he wasn't expecting her to express it, if she ever would for him, in that manner. That was one of the reasons why he liked her so much. She wasn't like other girls. _

_He looked around at the table for younger yeared students, considering that she was just sitting at the wrong table. But she wasn't there as well. He was starting to worry. This was probably one of the most awaited days of her life, this being the most awaited breakfast, at the most awaited table. She wouldn't miss this. Just then Harry came up to him. "Wanna sit down or what?" Harry asked._

_"Nah. Just looking for Hermione. You seen her?" He inquired._

_"No. It isn't like her to to be late for things. Usually that's us!" Harry joked._

_"Just what I thought...I am going to go look for her. Meet ya later?" Ron said, walking quickly towards the door as he did so._

_"Yeah, I'll save some food for you guys!" Harry hollered back to him before Ron left the Great Hall._

_Ron checked Hermione's 'hang out' areas, which included the library and the girl's restroom. _

_"You came to say good-bye? That is so sweet!" Moaning Myrtle said while Ron was checking the restroom, teary eyed._

_"Uh, yeah. So, have you seen Hermione lately?" Ron asked casually._

_Moaning Myrtle's smile vanished from her face, and she started crying loudly. "Oh, so you didn't want to see me! You wanted to see if she was here! Well she is not, so go away!" _

_"Sorry..." Ron said, not really in the mood to deal with over-dramatic ghosts. He rushed out of the girls' toiletries, but then he realized that there was no other place he could of looked. He stopped and caught his breath. He thought of what other places she could be. He could only think that she was still in her Head Girl dormitory. He doubted that she would sleep in, especially on a day such as this, but there were no other places that she could be. Besides, he wouldn't have minded seeing her in a nightgown. _

_He made his way down the marble corridors that led to the Head People dormitories. It seemed like forever, but he finally found himself in front of a portrait of a heavily jeweled and extremely large queen. "Password?" The queen asked, annoyed. Ron figured that she was tired of seeing him. The Head Peoples' dormitories were allowed to have the opposite gender in them, for they were trusted not to do anything that would disobey school rules. So, of course, Ron had been here often. It was nice to have a whole living room to themselves, with no annoying first years blabbing about their newest trading cards or blasting the latest rock band at three in the morning._

_"Carmeled stinklets." Ron said, and the door swung open. He climbed inside and walked through the living room. It was clean, except for the few hats that Dobby was unable to collect. He was about to pass through until he saw some parchment on the table. He couldn't read it, but he could tell that it was her writing. He didn't want to be nosy, but what if it was for that stupid Victor? Or what if it was just last minute homework that would have made him worry all day? 'Hermione never has last minute anything. She is always ahead...It couldn't hurt if I just looked...' Ron thought to himself, picking up the note with caution, as if it would explode into millions of pieces with his touch. He started reading, and saw that it was not addressed to Victor, but him:_

_'Dear Ron,_

_I don't know how to say this, but I know I must. Let me start by saying it has been wonderful being your friend for the past seven years, despite our many quarrels. You have become very close to me, and I will never forget you. Never. But...After Hogwarts, my family and I are moving to Africa to help the starving children. And I am not sure that...I could see you...or Harry, ever again. I do not know if our mission would be completed. There are many starving children there, and everyone should do at least one huge good deed in their lifetime, and you could say this is mine. _

_As much as I would like to stay in contact with you, trust me, I do, I do not think that the children will think that birds with parchment flying into my hut will be normal. I plan not to use magic while I am in Africa. If I could I would just make enough food for the children, but unfortunately that is not the case. I think that would be dishonest. I will just help for a while, and then, if I am fortunate enough, I will return and find you. But there are many diseases in Africa, as well as deadly weather. I doubt that any harm will be done to me, but I am just warning. _

_Oh, no, I am rambling. Well anyway, I am sorry that I have to leave so suddenly, right after graduation. Just to let you know, I care for you, just like my own family. You have always been there for me, even when Harry got all moody and wasn't, and I thank you. I don't know how I would have done without your support. You may find that hard to believe but it is true. The fact is that...' _

_Ron tried to read the rest, but it was smudged. He was thinking that the note was saying what he had been hoping for years. He sat down, a bit overwhelmed. Everything was still registering in his mind. But then it finally hit him: Hermione was leaving, that day! He ran into her bedroom, with a bit of hope that she was still there, and thankfully for him, she was. She was a large, shivering lump underneath velvet covers. Seeing her still with him made him elated, despite the fact that he was angry that she was leaving him like that. "Hermione?" He said, walking up to her bedside and shaking her gently. "Are you ok?"_

_"Ron?" She asked, her voice quivering. Ron noticed the sweat on her forehead._

_"It's me. You look sick. You look really sick." Ron said, stating the obvious._

_"I-I am so c-cold." Hermione shivered. _

_He reached over and felt her forehead. It was extremely hot. "Yep, you're sick. I wish I knew what to do...Do you think you can stomach something? Want medicine? Maybe I can get you to the hospital wing or something..." Ron said, worried._

_"No, R-Ron. Just stay with me for a-awhile. I will feel b-better by the time g-graduation starts." She said, moving a bit over so that Ron could lie next to her._

_Ron was amazed that Hermione was allowing him to lie by her. He might have imagined it, but he could have sworn that he saw her blush. It probably was his imagination, he figured, for her face was already very red from her fever. "If you say so..." He said, as he positioned himself next to her. She was sleeping again, and she rolled onto her side, her face in his sweater. Ron could feel her shivering in her sleep and was amazed at how close she was... _

"Did I ever tell you that I'm not like that? Girl, the one who gives it all away? Yeah! Oh!" An American song blasted on Ron's alarm clock radio. Ron groggily sat up and realized that it wasn't echoing loudly in his head. He figured that he didn't get drunk that night. He left the radio on and listened to the song, for it had always reminded him of his long-lost friend Hermione. He was always reminded about how she wasn't like other girls and how infatuated he was with her for those many years at Hogwarts with that song. If it wasn't that song that reminded him, it would always be a copy of Hogwarts: A History or one of the many dreams, such as the one he just had, of his past.

"And that was Avril Lavigne with 'Don't Tell Me'! She is one heck of a bird, isn't she? Heh, heh. Now here's Julian with the weather..." The radio announcer said. Ron shut off his radio and got dressed in his finest robes that September 1st, for he was going to return to his past. He was going to be Hagrid's assistant. This was rather remarkable for him, for he wasn't really good at that class. Heck, he wasn't good at any class. But somehow, he got the job. Perhaps being Hagrid's friend for about 17 years had something to do with it.

The idea of it excited, and yet frightened him. This was going to be his first actual job. After Hogwarts he assisted Harry in keeping Voldemort at bay. They secretly got money from the Ministry of Magic, and even from some old D.A members, to pay for food and if they needed to buy information out of some ex-Death Eaters. A few months ago they _finally _defeated Voldemort. It was very exciting for him, and even now he was still in the newspapers. He should be, since he dedicated more than 17 years to killing him, after all!

But he was a bit frightened that Hogwarts would bring back memories that he would rather keep forgotten. Many terrifying things had happened to him there, like when he had to flee from Eragog. But it wasn't only that. He didn't really want to remember Hermione; he already dreamt about her a lot. And he didn't know why. He guessed that he just missed one of his best mates. Hermione never returned from Africa, so everyone presumed that she was dead. She did mention that there were many diseases there. They couldn't go and check in on her for she had strictly forbade all of them from coming, so they wouldn't scare the many muggles there. She made sure of it by putting a spell around her campsite.

Ron grabbed a breakfast bar from his pantry and walked out the door. He wasn't really hungry, and he was eager to get to work. It was sort of like he was going back to school again. In fact, it was exactly like going back to school, instead he would teach. _'Oh great!' _Ron thought, _'I am becoming what I hate!'_ He climbed into his car and drove into the country. His mother warned him when he bought the car that he would have to wait until he was in a deserted area before flying. Unfortunately, sometimes people did see him, but they just thought that the car was an U.F.O.

Hours past, and he finally made it out of busy London into the rolling hills of the countryside. He looked around for houses and, seeing nothing, took off into flight. It would be less than an hour before he made it to the train station. At first his plan was just to go straight to Hogwarts, but the day before he got a letter from Headmaster McGonaggal (who was still amazingly alive) that said that the teachers would meet one another on the train.

Meanwhile, he looked into the fluffy clouds and thought about everyone's lives at the moment. Harry had become an Auror, and received a metal for his outstanding achievement of beating Lord Voldemort. Ron himself had also got one, but he was considered more of Harry's sidekick, as he always was considered. Harry had been dating various girls, like Ron, but it never got really serious. Most of them were one-night stands. Harry had been hanging out with Ron's sister Ginny a lot lately, but Harry claimed that they were just friends, and that he couldn't endanger someone by being in a serious relationship with him. The sacrifices of an Auror, he says. His brothers Fred and George were extremely successful with their joke shop, and at the time they had more than 1000 stores on 4 continents. Fred was dating Angelina Johnson, and George was like Harry and Ron. Ginny had been Fred and George's secretary for a while, but then quit and now worked for the Daily Prophet, probably making sure nothing bad was printed about Harry or him.

The evergreen trees and pastures soon dispersed and he was once again in a busy city. He pushed the button that made the car invisible for short distances. He would be at the train station shortly. He wondered if he would see anyone he knew teaching there (besides McGonnagal and Hagrid), for they were hiring many new teachers that summer. He also wondered if he would see any descendants of his friends. He never was in contact with any of them, being busy with Voldemort and all, and wasn't sure if they married and had children.

Now above the parking lot of the train station, Ron lowered the car and looked down for a parking space. He groaned as he realized that the only ones available were quite a bit of a walking distance away, and settled for the space. He carefully landed in the space, not to scratch other cars, and pushed the 'Visible' button. If anyone were looking they would have thought they were delusional for they saw a once empty parking space now filled from thin air. Fortunately though, for everyone's' sake, no one was witnessing this process.

Ron walked empty handed into the train station. His suitcases were already at Hogwarts. His new grey owl with black specks of which he named 'Dotty' was also there. With each station sign he passed, the more excitement grew in him. He hadn't visited this station in years; the last time he had was when he was going home from his seventh year. He felt like a young Hogwarts student again. Even though he hated classes back then, he would have loved to relive his past again. As he walked he listed the signs in his brain, and paid attention to every detail. This was for no reason, except to be able to remember it when he was older. He skipped a little when he passed Station 9, and hurried over to the next column. Making sure no muggles were looking, he ran into the column and found himself at Station 9 3/4: Hogwarts.

He quickly walked into the train, for he was a bit late, and made his way to the teacher's compartment. He looked at the new students of which he would soon be teaching. They looked pretty normal: The Slytherins were laughing about some 'Mud-blood' joke, the Gryffindors were threatening the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws were getting in some last minute studying, and the Hufflepuffs were trading Wizarding Cards. The new students, who were easy to spot due to their size, were huddled together in the same compartments, looking worried and excited. To Ron's dismay, he couldn't spot any 'Deans', 'Lunas', or 'Seamuses'. _'Maybe my mates do have children but they look more like their spouses that I haven't met?' _Ron thought.

After a long walk and a few lectures to naughty students, Ron stood in front of the teacher's compartment. Bracing himself, Ron reached for the doorknob, only to come up with thin air. The door had been opened and closed by what looked like a third year Ravenclaw, who had light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked familiar to Ron. "Uh, you aren't allowed in the teacher's compartment. You should be sitting down; the train will be starting any minute." Ron warned.

The girl, completely ignoring Ron's warning, asked, "Is your name Ron Weasley?"

"_Professor _Weasley, yes. What can I do for you?" Ron said, wanting to sound like an authority figure.

The girl gave him a cold stare, and then dug through her luggage. She came up with a bright pink book with stickers from different places, such as Paris and Egypt, and flipped through it. Then, finding the page she wanted, she showed it to Ron, "Does this look familiar to you?" She asked coldly. Her eyes were filled with hatred.

Ron wondered why the girl was being so rude to a professor and looked at the page. The book was a scrapbook; it was filled with pictures. The one that the girl was showing Ron startled him. It was of a young him and a young Lavender Brown, kissing underneath a tree near the lake at Hogwarts. He wondered how the girl got the picture and things started clicking in his mind. "Yes...are you Lavender's daughter?"

The girl gave Ron a slight nod before saying, "You broke my mother's heart. How could you do that to her?" Her face was still as stern and cold as ever.

Ron did not understand why Lavender was still mad at him for braking up with her. It was one of the many things people are upset about for a week or two, and then move on. But Lavender's daughter made it sound like Lavender was _still _angry with him. I mean, he knew girls held grudges, but not for 10 years. "Things were not working out...I had to follow my heart." Ron said, slightly remembering the predicament he had with Hermione that year.

"Well Mother still hates you for doing that to her..." Lavender's daughter stated.

Ron didn't know what to say. He hoped that Lavender wasn't still in love with him as well. Why else would she still hate him though? "So...is your mother married?" He asked.

For the first time during their conversation the girl broke her stare from him, and looked down in shame. "No...She never married." The girl said sheepishly.

Ron realized that her daughter was a bastard. It was a very embarrassing thing, at least for this girl, and decided to drop the subject. "Well, you better get going. You wouldn't want to get in trouble!" He said.

The girl regained her icy composure and said sarcastically, "Yes, _sir_." Then she bounded off.

An overwhelmed Ron stood there, wondering why the girl was in the teacher's compartment in the first place. He got his answer when he opened the sliding door...

**Author's Notes: **Most of my chapters will be quick, somewhat short, and have a cliffhanger (though this one is quite obvious) like this one does. So I apologize if you aren't into that kind of thing. So I just wanted to clear some things up incase you were confused: 1. Lavender's daughter is _NOT _Ron's (or at least at the moment; I will see what happens). It would be kind of freaky if she were. 2. This isn't a RonLav fic, as mentioned in the summary. So I apologize to RonLav fans. 3. Bastard can mean two things: a child that was created when the parents were not married or an insult...or both. But when Ron thought she was a bastard, he meant that Lavender and some guy, probably in a one-night stand, made the girl. I apologize if you were confused and offended for some reason. 4. I am not sure if the song 'Don't Tell Me' can be played on the radio. It is an awesome song, though! Hmm...I apologized for a lot of things this time. I apologize for that too! Lol. Well, if you could review I'd appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Summary: **On the day of graduation, Hermione has to move suddenly, leaving Ron heartbroken. 10 years later, Hermione is presumed dead and Ron moves on, taking a job at Hogwarts. But what happens when he finds a certain someone at Hogwarts as well? Will old flames rekindle or will their relationship be strictly professional? RonHer.

**Author's Notes: **Top of the morning to ya...or day...or night. Oh whatever! Why do I even try? Well anyway, here is the next chapter. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Lavender and Lord Voldemort would have never been created. But then again, people like that do make stories more interesting...What am I getting at again?

**Chapter 2**

The teacher's compartment itself was the first thing that Ron noticed. It was extremely large-about the size of four compartments put together. There were wide windows that had velvety curtains bordering them, and the cushions were, unlike the students' compartments that were just wood, velvet as well and heavily padded. If you looked in this compartment from the outside, you would have thought it was an ordinary compartment. Ron knew for he was curious in his first year and looked, so Ron figured that they used a clever spell to cover their secret. Ron almost felt envious for his young self for having to ride in the students' compartments when they could of had that, but then he remembered he was riding in it now, and that is what mattered.

Once he was over being awestruck by the compartment, he actually looked around at his peers. Each of the chairs were assigned-a paper was on top of each of them saying the subject that the person taught. That was where you were supposed to sit. Some of the teachers were already there. There was a man that looked in his forties teaching Quidditch. Ron thought that he saw him playing in a professional game once when he was young, but he might have just looked like him. He was delighted to see that Neville Longbottom was teaching Charms, and that Ron was sitting next to him.

"Hey Neville! How have you been doing?" Ron asked him as he sat down.

Neville looked at him, confused, then said, "Uh, excuse me? How do you know my name?"

Ron frowned. They were good mates 10 years ago, and now Neville didn't even remember him. _'He does have a horrible memory though...'_ Ron thought. "It's me. Ron, Ron Weasley! Remember? You, Harry, Me, Seamus, and Dean shared a dormitory!" Ron said.

Neville just sat there for a few seconds, and then he smiled brightly, "Oh yeah. Hey! I'm sorry; my memory has been getting worse. And everyone thought it couldn't get any worse at Hogwarts!"

Ron laughed and then looked at the others. Most of them were either old men or middle-aged women. Nothing Ron was really interested in. But then he saw her. Lavender Brown, with a Divination sign on her lap, was sitting right across from him. And she was staring right at him. He tried to advert her gaze and talk to Neville, but he was busy getting his teaching plans together. So he just stared around to the rest of the room. The train had started moving and every seat was taken except for 'Ancient Ruins'. He wondered why the teacher for that subject wasn't there.

Just then Lavender spoke to him, "Ronald. You can't keep ignoring me forever, you know!"

'_But I will try...'_ He thought bitterly. He knew that something like this would happen if he took the job, but he went against his instinct and did so anyway. Now he wished he was at home, watching MTV or signing autographs at the mall. Anything except this.

"Come on, Ron. Talk to me, how have you been? Have a family?" Lavender tried again, this time her voice friendlier.

Ron felt like he would toss his cookies. This was so awkward, especially since her daughter just told him that Lavender hated his guts. "Uh, no. But apparently you do. I saw your daughter. What is her name?" He said reluctantly, desperately wanting to jump out the window.

"Her name is Cinnamon. She is a real firecracker, isn't she?" Lavender asked adoringly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ron said. Lavender's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything else, to Ron's relief.

For a while Ron had nothing to do. He had no teaching plans, for he was only an assistant for Hagrid. He didn't know anyone else there besides Lavender and Neville, but Neville was occupied and he obviously didn't want to talk to Lavender. He was so desperate from boredom he thought that if there was a romance novel there he might have actually read it. So he was thankful when the food trolley came by, and he bought a few of everything, just to keep him occupied. It was then that Neville was not busy and started "helping" Ron with his Chocolate Frogs.

"So, you married?" Ron asked with a mouthful of frog.

"Yeah." Neville said.

Ron nearly choked on his candy. It wasn't that Ron didn't believe him; it is just that Neville wasn't the best looking apple in the bunch. He was better looking than Neville, and he wasn't even in a relationship. Once he had gotten all of the candy out of his wind pipe he said in between gasps, "Congrats, mate! Who's the lucky girl? How long? Have kids?"

Neville looked a bit hesitant before muttering, "Luna."

Ron couldn't help but laugh hysterically. The others started staring at him nervously and tried to scoot away from him. Even though Luna was his friend, the thought of someone marrying her was hilarious. He could see it now, a bunch of forgetful, paranoid kids running into walls. "Hey, she is a great girl. I love her! Just because she thinks differently doesn't make her funny." Neville said on the defensive.

After a few minutes Ron quieted down and continued asking him questions, "What about the rest? How long and how many kids?"

"Two years and no children...yet. We have been thinking about it, but when I got the job Luna thought it was better that we wait until I am back at home more often." Neville said, "What about you? Married to Hermione?"

Even though it was supposed to be a joke, Ron couldn't help but feel a bit angry. Hermione was dead, or at least that was what he thought. But Neville didn't know that. Ron couldn't help but wonder, though, if he would be married to her if it were different. _'No, I just fancied her back then. It wasn't enough to marry her...' _he thought. "No, I am not married. Didn't you get the news about Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, knowing that Hermione was probably Neville's best friend out of all of them, since he remembered her.

Neville frowned, "What about her?"

"Um...people think she is dead. She went to Africa on graduation day and never came back. But we may be wrong..." Ron said, feeling awful for having to be the one to explain it.

Neville just blinked. "Hermione is a smart girl. She wouldn't die easily. She just isn't done with what she is doing!" Neville said confidently.

"I want to think that, believe me I do, but it has been 10 years. That is a really long time. Wouldn't she have made contact with us if she didn't want us to worry?" Just talking about her made Ron want to cry, she was his best mate after all, and not a lot of things made him want to do that.

"She is just busy. She probably tried to make contact with an owl or something, but it was intercepted." Neville said, even though his views were far-fetched.

Ron just figured that there was no convincing Neville. He had complete faith in Hermione. _'Maybe it is better that he didn't believe that.'_ He thought.

"So how's life treating you after defeating Voldemort? Congrats on that, by the way." Neville said.

Ron didn't shudder when he said that. When he was with Harry, Harry said the word so many times that he finally got used to it. Plus, Voldemort was dead now, so there was no use of it. "Thanks. Um, well I am on newspapers a lot, and if I want to go on a simple walk I am plagued with fan-girls."

"Sounds awesome!" Neville said, not knowing what it was like.

"Oh, its not. It is horrible, actually. I miss the privacy that I had before...not that I had much living with seven other people." Ron said, sadly, "I am sort of afraid that some day I will find a picture of me taking a shower in The Quibbler or something."

Neville laughed, "That sucks. Well you don't have to worry about The Quibbler. My wife is now Chief Editor."

"Cool..." Ron said absent-mindedly, noticing that Hogwarts was up ahead. Neville beamed, probably happy that Ron didn't laugh at his wife that time.

Ron and Neville quickly finished up the rest of the treats, and threw the wrappers away. The train pulled to a complete stop and the students piled out of the doors. Once everyone was gone Ron and Neville, as well as other teachers, checked every compartment for stray students or forgotten suitcases. Finding nothing, Ron bid Neville good-bye, and went to help Hagrid in the crowd. "Hagrid!" Ron called excitedly. He hadn't seen the man in 10 years; he only applied for the job and waited for a reply. Hagrid turned and Ron got a good look at him. He didn't look any different, except he had a few gray streaks in his beard and wrinkles. From the back he had looked the same.

"Ron! How are yeh?" Hagrid said while still trying to direct the first years.

"Good! And you?" Ron asked.

"Grea'. Congra's on gehing Vol'emor'." Hagrid yelled, his face now toward the first years. Ron knew that Hagrid didn't talk well, but aging seemed to make it worse.

"Thanks." Ron said. He went to help Hagrid with the restless first years. "C'mon, over here, over here!" He yelled to the first years.

Eventually the two got all of the first years gathered up and put into boats. Ron remembered how awed he was when he went over the lake by candlelight to the large castles that were Hogwarts. He was just as awed now as he was then.

"So 'ow is Harry? 'ermione? Did she geht ba' 'rom A'rica?" Hagrid asked him while they were in the boats.

He broke his transfixed gaze from Hogwarts, and now realized that he would have to explain it again. It was painful enough knowing it, but saying it aloud was horrible. _'Why couldn't Mum tell everyone? I should have seen this coming...'_ He thought. But then he figured that Hagrid didn't necessarily have to know yet. "Harry is great. He became an Auror. I am sure you read that somewhere. And, uh, Hermione...is still in Africa. Yeah..." He said nervously. Hagrid looked a bit skeptical because of Ron's weird behavior, but didn't have time to question him. They made it to the other side of the lake, and the first years were eager to get inside.

Once inside, Ron remembered that he promised Harry and Ginny that he would give them letters when he got there. "Hagrid, before we go to the Great Hall, I have to mail something. See you there?"

"Sure. Yeh 'etter 'urry though. Yeh don' wan' to miss teh speech!" Hagrid warned as he herded the first years into the Great Hall. Ron laughed as he went to the Owlery, knowing that the speech was the one thing he would want to miss.

Ron got there quickly, for he still knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand. The school didn't change things much, unless it was completely necessary. Most kids got lost there with things being the same, after all. He quickly scribbled this down to both of them:

'_Hey Harry/Ginny,_

_So I just got here and it is great. Hogwarts is as cool as ever. So what is awesome is that Neville is here with me! He is teaching Charms. He didn't remember me at the beginning, I had to remind him. He worries me; I sort of think he will forget where he lives soon. I had to explain to him that Hermione was probably dead, though, and that was REALLY uncomfortable. He didn't believe me though. There is no convincing him when it comes to Hermione. So Hagrid doesn't look like he aged at all! Though his speaking is worse. Maybe it is a giant thing. Well anyway, I got to get going. Wow, a helicopter...I'll explain later. Write back.'_

He put these into separate parcels and tied them to Dotty, giving her owl treats to insure a reply. While he was writing the notes a helicopter had landed in the fields near the lake, and a figure came out of it and walked into the school. Ron didn't give it much thought, though he wondered how the helicopter got through the school's barriers. Just then Neville ran in, tied a piece of paper to an owl, and shook Ron. "Ron you won't believe it! C'mon, we have to go!" He said excitedly, dragging Ron out of the Owlery.

"What is it? And who were you writing to?" Ron asked, trying to catch up with Neville.

"Oh, just Luna. C'mon, we got to go, we got to go. You have got to see!" Neville said in what seemed like a second.

"Ok, ok. Don't have a conniption, Neville!" Ron panted as they got to the Great Hall door. Neville stopped abruptly and caught his breath, Ron doing the same. Then they both entered the Great Hall calmly, and Ron was astounded at who he saw...

**Author's Notes: **Wow. I used the same cheesy cliffhanger twice in a row. And it is once again obvious, not as much as the first chapter's, but still. Gomen (or sorry in Japanese, I also do Inuyasha fics). I was practically giggling when I wrote Neville. I don't know why. He is just so cool in his weird way. Well the next few chapters will get very interesting (not that the ones after those won't be!). Please review!


	3. Interlude 1

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Summary: **On the day of graduation, Hermione moves suddenly, leaving Ron heartbroken. 10 years later, Hermione is presumed dead, and Ron has moved on, taking a job at Hogwarts. But what happens when a certain someone is teaching at Hogwarts as well? Will old flames rekindle or will their relationship be strictly professional? RonHer.

**Author's Notes: **Hello. Well this is when Hermione gets to speak. These are not actual chapters, but interludes. They only happen when something huge happened and Hermione is affected by it. If you were completely clueless about whom Ron saw last chapter (I would be sort of scared if you were), I think this will really help. Hermione and Sango (from Inuyasha) are the best! I don't know why I just said that, but it must be said. There should be more people like them (and me, lol) in the world: intelligent and kick ass. Lol. Here is the first interlude. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Emergency Newsbreak: I don't own Hermione Granger or any other Harry Potter character...Thank you for your attention.

**Interlude 1**

Hermione Granger cried in her Head Girl bedroom as she reread the note she received that morning. She thought that her parents were joshing her, trying to make her laugh so she wouldn't be so tense at the Graduation Ceremony when they said that they were moving to Africa to help the starving children. But she was wrong. Shortly after graduation, she was going to move straight to Africa to start her quest. It wasn't even her quest to go on, though; it was her _parent's. _It was their idea that Hermione should do something useful. Why they did this so suddenly she didn't know why. She liked plans, she liked schedules. Spontaneous wasn't her thing, and such as now, when she tried it would go horribly wrong. But now she was going to Africa, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She knew that crying about going to Africa to help starving children was terribly selfish, but she couldn't help it. She liked what was going to happen. She was going to graduate with Ron and Harry by her side. Then she would probably hang out at the Burrow for a while, discussing what they planned to do. She also had hoped that something would happen between her and Ron...but that was also an unlikely and selfish thing to hope. In Africa children were dying every day, and here she was, crying that she didn't get her way. She felt so childish.

She laid the note on her nightstand and went into the master bathroom. She splashed cold water in her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes and faces were red from crying, and her lips were chapped. Mascara marks still remained from the crying. The bushy ginger hair that she could never tame framed her face and some plastered against her cheeks. In other words, she looked like a wreck. She decided to take a warm shower. In the shower she applied the detangling shampoo to her hair, even though it never worked, and scrubbed her face. She also shaved her legs and underarms so she would have an excuse to stay in the relaxing shower longer.

After 30 minutes she got out of the shower and wrapped her germandy towel around her. As she was applying her French vanilla scented chap-stick (she never wore lip gloss, except on special occasions) and wrapping her hair, the bell that she put a spell on to ring when people enter her dormitory rang. Not wanting to be rude by keeping who ever it was waiting, she just went straight into the living room to greet them. She was horrified when she saw who was seeing her half-naked.

"Uh, hi Hermione. Is this a bad time?" Ron asked sincerely, even though he had a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Hey, um. No, just stay here and I'll change." She said, embarrassed. She then added as an afterthought, "Don't look, or I swear I'll hex you."

"It would be hard, Hermione, since you are so tempting, but I think I will behave." Ron half-joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, saying, "You are such a randy bastard at times, Ron." But a trace of a grin could be seen on her face.

Hermione entered her room, locking her door with a spell as a precaution, and hung up her towels. She used a drying spell on her hair, for it was still wet. She would usually do that when she had to get to class, but she liked the natural look it got when dried with a towel. Unfortunately she would have gotten her shirt wet if she didn't use it. She got dressed in a light pink shirt with black butterflies on them and black dress pants. She didn't put on shoes, for her toenails were naturally pink. She then went back into the living room, finding Ron flipping through a magazine.

"Thanks for not looking." She said, sitting next to him.

"Who says I didn't?" Ron teased.

"If you did large boils would have appeared on your face and rear. No one wants that." Hermione said.

Ron looked terrified. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Depends...if you invade my privacy when it doesn't want to be invaded." Hermione said slyly.

"That's so evil of you." Ron said.

"I know. I am just awesome that way." Hermione was glad Ron came. Going to Africa hadn't even come across her mind when he came...until just then. She would be leaving not only everyone behind, but _him _behind. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Yeah, you are...So you were sort of upset at breakfast this morning. Is everything ok?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Just something came up. Nothing important." Hermione lied. Hermione wasn't good at lying, and Ron knew her well enough to know when she was. She hoped that he couldn't see through her.

"Ok...Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione was flattered that he cared so much. _'He is my best mate, and a lecherous one at that. He doesn't see me any more than one of the guys...' _She thought sadly. "Yes, I am sure. So where is Harry?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject.

"With Ginny. Who else? For someone who broke up with my sister last year he seems to be hanging around with her a lot still." Ron said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"They are just friends. They are probably best mates, like you and I, Ron. Harry's intentions don't have to be dirty. He is your best mate for goodness sakes." Hermione said, annoyed with Ron's constant opinion on that subject.

"I guess. But I swear, if he hurts her again, I will have to do something. He is my mate and all, but no one messes with my little sister." Ron said.

Hermione was both moved and annoyed with Ron's protection over Ginny. "She is a big girl now. She doesn't need you to protect her from everything."

"...I know. I just don't like seeing her hurt, y' know?"

"Yeah. Your intentions are sweet but she doesn't need protecting anymore. Being hurt is part of life. We get knocked down and get right back up." Hermione wisely said.

"You're right. So what do you want to do now? All of these morals are making me sick." Ron joked.

"Want to walk by the lake?" Hermione asked, wanting to be in a feel good situation with him before she would have to leave.

"Sure. There is nothing better to do. Maybe we'll see what Harry and Ginny are doing out there." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her talk with Ron had little to no effect on him. She was about to walk out of the portrait hole with Ron when she had an idea. "Um, Ron, I just remembered I had to do something. Uh, meet you down there in 5 minutes?"

"Ok. See you in a few." Ron said, getting out of the hole.

Hermione quickly grabbed her parchment and a quill and started writing:

_'Dear Ron,_

_I don't know how to say this, but I know I must. Let me start by saying it has been wonderful being your friend for the past seven years, despite our many quarrels. You have become very close to me, and I will never forget you. Never. But...After Hogwarts, my family and I are moving to Africa to help the starving children. And I am not sure that...I could see you...or Harry, ever again. I do not know if our mission would be completed. There are many starving children there, and everyone should do at least one huge good deed in their lifetime, and you could say this is mine. _

_As much as I would like to stay in contact with you, trust me, I do, I do not think that the children will think that birds with parchment flying into my hut will be normal. I plan not to use magic while I am in Africa. If I could I would just make enough food for the children, but unfortunately that is not the case. I think that would be dishonest. I will just help for a while, and then, if I am fortunate enough, I will return and find you. But there are many diseases in Africa, as well as deadly weather. I doubt that any harm will be done to me, but I am just warning. _

_Oh, no, I am rambling. Well anyway, I am sorry that I have to leave so suddenly, right after graduation. Just to let you know, I care for you, just like my own family. You have always been there for me, even when Harry got all moody and wasn't, and I thank you. I don't know how I would have done without your support. You may find that hard to believe but it is true. The fact is that I like you more than a friend. I realized that a long time ago. I was just too afraid of rejection. I know that doesn't sound like me, but liking someone a lot makes you different. Well, I hope that I get to see you again. I probably will._

_Love, Hermione' _

Hermione realized what she just written and purposely smudged the last part. She went back in the bathroom and washed the ink off her hands. Then she rushed out of the portrait hole, for she was late, and in her haste forgetting the note that she was going to give to Ron. That night she came back, feeling a little ill, and went to sleep.

--

That morning, the morning of graduation, she found herself shivering in her bed. She was very cold, and she didn't feel well at all. Just then, Ron came in. She wondered why she didn't hear the bell. "Hermione?" He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Ron?" she asked. She was sure and relieved it was him, but she wanted to make sure.

"It's me. You look sick. You look really sick." Ron said. Hermione wished that Ron didn't see her in such a state. She wondered what was worse: half-naked yesterday, or sweating and shivering up a storm today.

"I-I am so c-cold." Hermione said. She couldn't even speak properly because she was shivering so badly.

Ron put his hand on her forehead, making her shiver even more. "Yep, you're sick. I wish I knew what to do...Do you think you could stomach something? Want medicine? Maybe I can take you to the Hospital Wing or something..."

Hermione, who didn't want to leave the considerably warm bed and wanted Ron's company, said, "N-no, Ron. Just stay with me for a-awhile. I will feel b-better by the time g-graduation starts." With a lot of effort, she moved about an inch to the side so that Ron could lie down next to her.

"If you say so..." Ron said, lying next to her. Hermione, still shivering but smiling, then fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

Hermione gave out the regular food to the children, of which they took gratefully. She had been doing this for 10 years, feeding the children and seeing them grow. Just the thought of it made Hermione smile. She was amazed, though, at how some children refused to eat something if it wasn't their favorite food, while these children would gladly take anything. Even brussel sprouts.

Yes, spending time with these children was its own reward. She couldn't believe that before she was reluctant about doing this. Not that she didn't miss her friends; she thought about them everyday, but doing this was more important. Her parents said that Hermione had done a good job of helping them out, and that if she wanted she could move back to England and get a job. She didn't know if she wanted to or not. She really wanted to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the others, but aren't people in need more important? She had really wanted to teach Ancient Ruins at Hogwarts for quite a while; it had been her dream ever since she took it in the third year. But what if when she moved back they desperately needed volunteers? She discussed her worries with her parents. They just said "Follow your heart."

And that is what she did. She was moving back to England. She got the job at Hogwarts, not that she had any competition for most people thought the subject was boring, and was now riding by helicopter to the school. She told Headmistress McGonaggal that she could not make it in time for the train, so she would have to fly in. McGonaggal agreed and temporarily put the barriers down.

Hermione was excited, to say the least. Hogwarts was her second home. That was where she met her friends, had her adventures, fell in love...it was a great place to be. And now she was returning to it. She was also excited for right after the Great Feast she was going to get in contact with her friends. She hoped that they weren't mad at her for not communicating, but they surely realized that she couldn't? It wasn't her choice in the matter, after all.

She wondered what happened to her friends. Even though she didn't do anything magic related she found out from the Internet (she had a lab top with wireless internet; it also had a connection to the wizarding world) that Harry and Ron defeated Voldemort. She wished she were by their side when they did, but she knew she couldn't do everything. She wondered if Harry got married to Ginny, if Fred got married to Angelina, if Ron got married period. For some reason, the thought of Ron being married made her boil a bit inside, and she didn't know why.

"We're landing, miss." The pilot told her. Hermione looked down and saw Hogwarts in all of its glory. It was just like she remembered. It was dark and the lights of the castle shone onto the lake, making it glisten. The moonlight cascaded down the many fields that they were now landing on.

Once safely on the ground, Hermione practically jumped out from excitement, thanked the pilot, and briskly walked towards Hogwarts. She opened the doors, greeted by the sound of anxious students, waiting for the Great Hall to open. She decided that she had time to see if the place had changed. She walked around the Gryfinndor tower first. It was the same and decorated in the usual red and gold. Then she checked out the main halls. They were just like she remembered. She was about to go up and check out the Owlery when Neville Longbottom showed up. "Neville? I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?"

"I am teaching Charms. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead." Neville said, a letter in hand.

"I am teaching Ancient Ruins. I just got here from Africa. What do you mean dead?" Hermione asked. She had been away for a while, but surely they didn't think she died...

"You have been away for a while. Everyone thought you died from some horrible disease, or at least that is what I am told." Neville said, thrilled that Hermione was indeed alive.

"Well I am alive. I am sort of sad that people lost faith in me though..." Hermione thought that the others knew better than think she was dead. Most people knew that she wouldn't stop something until she felt it was finished.

"Whoa...I just realized something. He is going to be amazed when I tell him. I told him that I was right." Neville said excitedly. "I got to go send this letter. I'll see you later. God, he is going to be thrilled!"

"Who is going to be thrilled? You aren't making any sense!" Hermione said, but Neville had already sped off. Hermione walked back to the Great Hall and took her seat at the teacher's table, all the way wondering why Neville was acting so weird. Hagrid came up and took the seat next to her.

"'ermione! What are you 'oing 'ere? Hagrid asked, "Aren' you s'ill suppose' to be in Af'ica?"

"It is so good to see you, Hagrid!" Hermione said, smiling warmly, "I just flew in a few minutes ago."

"Wai' 'till he sees yeh!" Hagrid said happily. Hermione didn't have the chance to ask who 'he' was for Headmistress McGonaggal had started her speech. Well, it wasn't really a speech, but more of a lecture. Instead of giving kind words about doing well this year, McGonaggal was just listing every rule in the Hogwarts Code of Conduct. Even Hermione had to admit that it was dull compared to Dumbledore's vibrant ones. After that they did the Sorting Hat with the first years. It was evened out equally, each team getting about a fourth of the new group. And then everyone started to eat. Hermione, who wasn't really hungry, drank her Pumpkin Juice. Right when she was starting to wonder where Neville was, he came out of the door. The next person who followed him made her jaw drop. Her best mate, Ronald Weasley, was right before her.

**Author's Notes: **Well there is the first interlude for you. They will normally be shorter than this, because this one was listing the past and the present. Next chapter coming soon. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Summary: **On the day of graduation, Hermione has to move suddenly, leaving Ron heartbroken. 10 years later, Hermione is presumed dead and Ron moves on, taking a job at Hogwarts. But what happens when he finds a certain someone at Hogwarts as well? Will old flames rekindle or will their relationship be strictly professional? RonHer.

**Author's Notes: **Hi. Well if there is any Inuyasha Mir/San fans out there, I am thinking of making a songfic. I saw the new episode last night (8/6) and that one part made the episode worth staying up till 12 for (when Miroku falls in the water and Sango saves him and then Miroku is like "You saved me Sango." and she is like smiling to no end; that was so awesome, yes I know I am weird). Sorry about me rambling about something that isn't even Harry Potter related, but Inuyasha is a great story/show as well. I recommend it. Well anyway, onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne, MTV, nothing! If I could own something though I'd own Miroku and Ron. huggles

**Chapter 3**

Despite all of the noise and people around him, he could only see and hear one thing. Hermione Granger, his best mate for what seemed like forever, was sitting in the Ancient Ruins chair of the teacher's table. Ron felt like he was seeing a ghost or hallucinating, for Hermione was supposed to be dead. But here she was, in the flesh, looking back at him with as much suprisement. He didn't know what he was feeling. He hadn't seen her in 10 years; she hadn't bothered trying to communicate with him. He should have been angry and upset. He was, in a way, but feelings of happiness and relief were stronger than the others. He never felt so confused in his life, and that is saying something.

Ron felt like he was shot with a freezing charm. He wanted to run to her, to hug her, to see if she was really there. But his legs weren't cooperating with his mind. He just stood there, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He must have been standing there for a long time, for the students around him were starting to ask one another if they thought he died standing up. He noticed that Hermione now looked hurt, sipping her Pumpkin Juice, and then Ron could finally move. He wanted to run, to skip, to fly to the table, but he had to look professional. He had already looked like an idiot by staring at her for who knows how long.

He walked to the table, and took the seat between Hagrid, and to Ron's dismay, Lavender. It was the only chair left. The other teachers stopped staring at him curiously, and returned to their meals. Hermione, however, was still looking at him. "Hey Ron! 'ermione's 'ere. Ain' it grea'?" Hagrid said, somewhat nervous that the two were staring at each other.

"Yeah. Uh, Hermione, give me your hand." Ron said, wanting to see if it was really her.

"That is the first thing you say to me in 10 years? What about 'How are you?' or 'I missed you' or something?" Hermione complained, but she gave Ron her hand. He held it for a second, Hermione looking utterly confused, to make sure it was warm and skin like. He thought for a second that she might have been a zombie or living dead, but the hand certainly felt alive.

Ron dropped it, realizing what a stupid thing he just did, and said, "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure it was really you. Everyone thought you were dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes. God, Ron had missed that. "Well I am certainly alive. But I am overwhelmed by everyone's faith in me." She said sarcastically.

"Well we couldn't really help it because you didn't at least give us a sign that you were ok!" Ron argued, growing hot.

"You know I couldn't have! The children would have gotten suspicious!" Hermione countered, her brows furrowing.

"Surely there was at least one magical child there?" Ron asked. He found that all of them being muggles was hard to believe.

"Not that I knew of. If there were, there would probably be food there. Magical children who don't even know how to use magic can use it in times of need, like if they are starving to death." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well I am pretty sure that if you had put your mind to it you would have found a way to communicate without being caught. You are smart, y'know!"

"...You are right. I could have, and I apologize. I was just so busy; I couldn't find the time. You have the right to be angry with me." Hermione said softly, her head facing the ground.

Ron hadn't meant to make her guilty; he had just wanted to let her know that everyone was worried. "I am not angry. I was just worried, all of us were." He assured her.

She looked up and smiled lightly. "I am glad to see that you have matured, Ron." Ron noticed that Hermione had matured, but in a different way. Her curves were amazing compared to the ones in school. But he wasn't going to say that. He had also noticed that her hair was a bit longer and less wild, and she had a slight tan from working in the African sun. She looked pretty good, but she was Ron's friend. He shouldn't have been thinking things like that.

Hagrid said nervously, "So are yeh 'one figh'ing? Its 'ot a goo' feeling 'eing in teh middle of 'hat!" He forced a strong laugh that shook Ron's chair.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Hagrid. So how have you been?" Hermione asked, looking much more relieved than when he first saw her.

"'een better. 'eing ol' is not a goo' thing. I 'eep on geting sick. M'Gonaggal may fire me soon. Geting 'oo ol'." Hagrid said sadly.

"That's horrible. What will you do if you retire or get fired?" Hermione asked. Ron wished that she were still talking to him. He hadn't seen her in ten years, after all.

"I'll go live with Grawps in teh moun'ains. He nee's some 'ompany...Ge'ing lonely." Hagrid replied. Ron noticed that the subject of him getting fired was depressing Hagrid, so he decided to change the subject.

"So has anything new happened since we have been gone?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a pleased look. Apparently she was just about to ask that herself, in order to change the subject.

"Eh, yeah. A few years af'er you guys, some new 'eachers were hired. 'wo of them liked each other and were passin' no'es when 'hey were supposed to be 'eaching. So now 'eachers aren' allowe' to have a roman'ic relationship with each other." Hagrid said, giving Ron a knowing look. Ron, who was clueless, had no idea why. Hermione, on the other hand, looked slightly disappointed. Luckily for her, Ron didn't notice.

"But what about the Yule Ball? It is tradition that the teachers dance together." Hermione pointed out.

"M'Gonaggal now assigns 'ance par'ners. Pro'ably pairs 'hem up with who 'hey hate the most." Hagrid said, shaking his head.

"That stinks..." Ron said, glancing towards Lavender. He hoped that when the Yule Ball came around that they wouldn't be partners.

The food in front of everyone had disappeared. The dinner was over, and Ron had almost nothing to eat. He cursed himself for not eating anything; he would just have to eat the breakfast bar that was still in his front pocket. Headmistress McGonaggal said good night to all of the students, dismissing them. The teachers were about to lead the way to the common rooms for the students, when Headmistress McGonaggal stopped Ron and Hermione. "Hermione! It is so good to see you. Weasley...So I hope you two do a good job teaching this year. I trust that you will."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said, smiling proudly. Ron felt somewhat out of place with these two talented girls. He felt rather stupid, to be blunt.

"Hermione, you may call me Minerva. You are a teacher now, not a student. I suppose that goes for you too, Weasley." McGonaggal said. Ron wondered if she would ever call him Ron that year.

"Um, ok, Minerva." Hermione said awkwardly, probably surprised that she could call her by her first name.

"So do you have any questions?" The Headmistress asked her two new colleagues.

"Uh, yes. I was wondering...Where am I supposed to stay? I know I am Hagrid's assistant, but his hut is a bit to small for two people." Ron said, just knowing that he had said something stupid.

"You will be staying with the other teachers in their wing, of course." McGonaggal said, as if he should have known that all along. "Anything else?"

The two shook their heads and bid her fair well. Before they left Minerva said, "Oh yes, and if you two don't know, there is a new rule. Romantic relationships between teachers are prohibited. A few years ago we had a horrible experience with that. The kids in their subjects hadn't learned a thing. So I am sorry if that ruins your relationship, but it is important that the students learn."

"Oh, no, Minerva. Our relationship is strictly professional." Hermione assured her, but Ron couldn't help but hear (or at least he thought he did) a bit of disappointment in her voice. He found himself disappointed, but that was ridiculous. Hermione was just his friend, his best friend he should say, but nothing more. He knew that he wasn't disappointed about Lavender, so that is who he must have been for. He didn't know why, for he was always one to be clueless.

"If you say so..." The knowing Headmistress said, giving them both the look Hagrid had given him earlier. '_What is with people and that look today? They can't possibly believe that we have feelings for each other? We are best mates!' _Ron thought, annoyed.

The two friends walked down the corridor, making their way to the Teacher's Wing. Ron had never been there before, and he wondered if it was much better than the student's common rooms, like on the train. Hermione started laughing. "Can you believe what they all thought? They think that we have feelings for each other! I mean, back then I did have feelings for you, but it has been 10 years!"

"You did?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Wasn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, still laughing.

"No, not really. But yeah, I had feelings for you too." Ron said. '_And still do.' _A little voice inside his head told him. What the hell?...

"Really? You should have told me!" Hermione said, her laughter finally fading.

"Well I was afraid that you would reject me..." Ron said.

"I wouldn't have..." Hermione interrupted softly.

"Well what if we did hook up and then broke up? Our friendship would have been ruined forever." Ron pointed out. Their friendship back then was already on thin ice. They always found new ways to anger the other.

"You have a point. We were one to argue. But that was the past, so there is no use dwelling on it. So how have you been? How is Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well this is really my first job. You might have not heard but we defeated Voldemort a little while ago. So I lived off the prize money I got for a few months. I didn't get much because most people thought Harry did most of the work, which wasn't true, but what can you do? But anyway, I think that being Hagrid's assistant will be interesting." As Ron was talking, they passed a few portraits that were pointing at Ron excitedly.

"You could sort of say that this is my first job as well. Unless you count feeding starving children a job." Hermione said.

"I do. So as for Harry and Ginny, Harry is now an auror and Ginny is working for the Daily Prophet. Harry has been hanging around her a lot and when I ask if they are together, he just says even if he wanted to he couldn't because 'Her life would be in danger.' I still think they are doing something kinky though..." Ron continued.

"So you _are _still guarding Ginny like a precious jewel. She is 26, Ron. Give her a break!" Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "Speaking of them, I have to talk to them. I hope they will react as graciously as you did."

"They probably will. If you want, I can mail them for you and see what they think." Ron offered, not wanting his best friends to be in a spat.

"It is nice of you for offering but this is my problem. They do realize that I had no choice, right? It was my parent's idea to go in the first place." Hermione played with her now longer hair as she walked. Ron knew she did that when she was nervous.

"How about we right a letter together? Making it humorous may make them less heavy on the idea." Ron said.

"Even though I don't know what you just said, I think that will be a good idea. I am in the mood for a laugh anyway." Hermione sighed.

They walked to the portrait of a young girl brushing her hair. "Password?"

"Protruding slugs." They said simultaneously. The portrait swung open as Ron shivered and Hermione laughed. Slugs were still one of Ron's least favorite things.

They went into the common room, and Ron saw it was no different than the students' common rooms except there were more chairs and bookshelves. Ron and Hermione sat in a comfy chair and started writing:

**'Hey guys. It's Ron. Guess who's here with me.**

_I bet they can tell by my handwriting. _

**Oh my god! It is the living dead!**

_Ron, shut up!_

**I'll give you some clues: She's smart and positively sexy.**

_Oh, god, you are still a randy bastard. What is Minerva saw this?_

**And she is still worried about breaking the rules.**

_I am just saying you don't want to get fired on your first day for nothing, do you?_

**I guess. But they shouldn't be reading mail. I bet there is a law against it somewhere. Cool, I'll get to sue to school!**

_Ugh...you are just looking to get fired._

**If you are wondering what she is talking about, there is a new rule that teachers aren't allowed to do each other.**

_Ron! That is a horrible way of saying it. They aren't allowed to have romantic relations._

**Well its stupid. Just because they couldn't control their hormonic selves doesn't mean that everyone else can't!**

_Wow. That was the first thing you said in this that made sense. Even if the word itself wasn't real._

**Thank you...I think. Well anyway, we are just mailing to say that Herm's ok and is teaching here too. I already mentioned Neville...and oh, Lavender is too. Best two out of three.**

_I hate that name...Wait, Lavender's here?_

**Yep. The end of the world is near.**

_Does she still hate you?_

**That's what her daughter says. Oh yeah, she has a daughter.**

_...Is she yours?_

**Of course not! God, Hermione...**

_Well, the way you two were going at it like rabbits could make people wonder._

**Do you think I would go so low? You hurt me. (dies on floor)**

_Sorry. We are getting off track. So I hope you could forgive me for not contacting you. I just couldn't. They were all muggles._

**(rises from the dead like Hermione)**

_Ron..._

**So we hope to see you guys soon! See ya.**

_Um, yeah. Good bye (hopefully Ron doesn't get fired for being a pervert)._

**I read that.**

_Ha, ha, ha...'_

"That was pretty fun. We should do that more often." Hermione laughed. The fire flickered on her happy face.

"Who knew that you were capable of comedy?" Ron joked. Hermione glared at him briefly, but then returned to her amused state.

Hermione yawned and stood up. "What time is it?"

Ron glanced at his watch. "1 a.m."

"How long were we writing that? I could have sworn we got here by 11." Hermione said lazily.

"Time flies when you are enjoying yourself, I guess." Ron said, standing up as well. "So I suppose you are going to bed then."

"Of course. I want to be alert for my first day of work. You should too." Hermione advised.

"Alright then..." He said, realizing that he was tired himself. It had been a long day, after all.

Hermione went and hugged him, saying, "You know I missed you, right? Life isn't boring when my best mate is around."

"Yeah, same here." He said, somewhat taken aback by her actions.

Hermione then released him and said, "Well, good night."

"Night..." He called as she went to her dormitory. As he went to his dormitory and slid into his bed he couldn't help thinking that when she hugged him, his heart had skipped a beat.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah. I am so corny, I know. But it was still sweet, right? Yeah, well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one. Next chapter coming soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Summary:** On the day of graduation, Hermione has to move suddenly, leaving Ron heartbroken. 10 years later, Hermione is presumed dead and Ron moves on, taking a job at Hogwarts. But what happens when he finds a certain someone at Hogwarts as well? Will old flames rekindle or will their relationship be strictly professional? RonHer.

**Author's Notes: **Ouch. I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Well, hopefully I won't get sidetracked like I usually do and make a good chapter. I have some interesting stuff planned for later in this story, but for the next few chapters I am not sure how I will fill it in. Oh well. Maybe I'll get some sudden inspiration out of nowhere. Now to the good stuff…that isn't the story. The responses:

**Tiny One: **Thanks! Just to let you know, in England that is their way of saying good friend. It isn't what some of us think when we say 'mate'.

**SarcasmRox: **Thanks for the tips. As for Avril, I guess that is somewhat true. It is kinda creepy…lol.

**Legolascrazy17: **I hope this chapter is good too!

**Cocotrain: **Gotta love the E-props! As for Ron, yes he is totally adoreable. I just hope that Rowling doesn't kill him (or Hermione, I don't really care about Harry) in the last book.

**Lois Lane IV: **I love stories that reduce me to that state. So I try to write like it too. If you liked this, my favorite stories list has some really good RonHer stories. Glad you liked mine!

**AshAnana: **Thanks! Yep, fate is against them right now. Damn stupid rules…that I made up. Oh well. D.A.D.A teacher? Not really important right now, but yes, the curse lives on. I am glad you liked the letter. That was totally fun to write.

I apologize profusely for my spelling and grammar mistakes in this (such as McGonagal and Aragog). I will be more alert in the future. Now to the story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to go to school, therefore letting me update this more often. Since I don't, though, I have to put this off until weekends. Which really annoys me as well as readers.

**Chapter 4**

Ron had awoken rather early that Tuesday morning. Not that he had gotten much sleep, anyway. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep, thinking about random things to important things. The main topic on his mind that night, though, was Hermione. He didn't know why, but it was. Sure, it was rather reasonable for he had not seen her in 10 years and then she abruptly shows up. He was amazed how things were not really different between them, though. He hoped that Harry and Ginny (and the whole Weasley family, for that matter) would not be mad with her. For some reason, he didn't want her to be hurt. It wasn't her fault, after all. Ron had realized it a while ago, and now he hoped that the others would realize it too.

He made his way down to the Great Hall, completely ravenous. After all that had happened the night before, he had forgotten his aching stomach and didn't eat his breakfast bar. So he had completely nothing to eat, except the goodies on the train, that day. That was a first for Ron.

But for some unknown reason to Ron, he did not feel really hungry. He _knew _he was hungry though; his stomach was rumbling every few seconds. He was just so caught up with one of the many topics he thought about the night before. It was still a mystery to him why he felt that way when Hermione hugged him, or when they were talking about the past. It wasn't like Hermione hadn't hugged him before; in Hogwarts she did so all the time. It was just her way, most girls' way for that matter, of greeting. Nothing special, nothing abnormal, nothing that was supposed to be discovered. It was just that. As for the past, that was a completely ridiculous feeling he had.

As he opened the doors of the Great Hall, the food was out on display, even though it was early. Many students were already there, as well as some teachers. As he went to the teacher's table, the delicious smells greeted his slightly freckled nose. With these new smells came a logical explanation to his ordeal: he was just so completely out of it, due to lack of food and rest, that he was just feeling off. Yes, that was it.

His mind now clear from doubt, he cheerfully took the seat next to Neville, saying, "Morning, mate!"

Neville simply mumbled, acknowledging Ron's presence. Ron noticed as he was eating his scrambled eggs that Neville was still hunched over the teaching plans. Ron knew from the time he knew Neville was teaching here that it was going to be hard on him. For one, Neville was one of the most forgetful people you could ever meet. Ron was sure that good teaching required a bit of memorizing. Ron had nothing to memorize, on the other hand. He was just going to follow what Hagrid told him to. Also, Neville was type A in the category of teaching/learning. Type A belonged to the people who truly cared how they did in life, and studied as much as they can. Type B belonged to the people who couldn't care less. Harry and Ron sort of belonged in a different type, like Type Forced B. If it weren't for Hermione harping on them to, they wouldn't have even done their homework. At the time, they didn't care, but now they were somewhat glad that she was a wet blanket. But, back with Neville, he seemed to be totally stressed out. His eyes were blood-shot, his hair was untidier than Harry's was (wow), and he had his robes on backwards. "Neville, you got to relax!" Ron said, trying to swipe Neville's teaching plans from him.

Neville, despite his rather disoriented state, evaded Ron's hands. He spat, "I, unlike you, have to actually teach!" Neville quickly shook his head, as if deciphering something in his mind, "Ugh…sorry. I am just so tired. Teaching is a huge thing. You could ruin someone's life if you taught him or her too little, or if you taught him or her a charm wrong. It is sort of like their lives are in your hands." He covered his face with his hands, lying on the table.

Ron patted his back. He tried reassuring him, "Everything will be great. You are really good at Charms. Almost as good as Herbology!"

Neville lifted his face from the table, "Too bad someone is already teaching Herbology. That would have been easy!" He gave a weak laugh.

Ron smiled. "Don't worry about it. You will do fine!"

As they both returned to their breakfasts, the mail had arrived. There were numerous owls of different shapes and sizes fluttering around the large room, dropping letters and boxes near the children. Feathers fell to the ground and onto the tables, but as soon as they made contact the feathers disappeared in thin air. Ron had never seen it on a side view before. He was always in the middle of it, watching from above, hoping that the birds wouldn't relieve themselves above his head. He was so awed with the sight of it that he didn't notice Dotty dropping a few pieces of parchment in his cereal. It wasn't until she started pecking on his head that he noticed she was there.

"Ow! Ok, ok, what is it?" Ron asked, rubbing the raw skin on his head. Dotty simply hooted, and tended to cleaning her feathers.

Ron looked at his cereal, silently cursed to himself, and then tried to read the parchment. Luckilly, the milk hadn't messed up the ink. He looked at the parchments one by one. Most of them were junk mail, including The Quibbler and classes for Squibs (there was also a Daily Prophet as well; he now kept those to support Ginny). There was a letter from Ginny (who was always one to be prompt), and something in a striped red and green envelope-the trademark envelope for Fred and George's joke shop. He looked at Ginny's first:

'_What's up, Ron?_

_So I am glad to see that you have made it to Hogwarts ok. I for one can't believe you got the job in the first place, but apparently miracles can happen. Neville is there too? Wow, that is great. Well, I hope he remembers things, like us. He might have Alzheimer's (that is what it is called, right?) or something. I hope not. Well anyway, I have to get going. My boss is yelling at me to get back to work…I swear, I would totally date him if he weren't such a big ass. But oh well. Oh, and Harry says hi. He doesn't want to mail back a lot, because, well you know. See ya._

_XOXO, Ginny'_

Ron figured that the letter was sent before they knew that Hermione was there, otherwise Ginny wouldn't have been so calm. He wasn't so sure if he was relieved or not, but he knew they would find out eventually. Then he went on to Fred and George's envelope. He was a little cautious about opening it. Knowing them, the envelope could have contained a stink bomb or automatic fireworks. They would have jumped at the chance to cause some mischief at their old school. But when he did eventually open it, all it contained was some blank parchment. He wondered what he was supposed to do with it when some words appeared, _'You there, Ronniekins?' _A few seconds later, the parchment was once again blank.

Only three people called him 'Ronniekins' in the world, so he had a bit of an idea of who it was, but he asked anyway, **'Who is this?'** The parchment was very weird to Ron; it was sort of like Tom Riddle's diary.

Ron had to wait for a moment before it responded, _'Guess.'_

Ron, who was already getting annoyed, wrote back, **'I dunno. Fred? Seriously, if I were there I'd hex you.'**

The person wrote back a bit faster this time, _'It is George. God, Ron, aren't you pissy in the morning?'_

Ron wrote back while rolling his eyes, **'What do you want?'**

_'This is something new we are selling. It is sort of like that IM Ginny goes on to talk to her muggle friends, except more efficient…more or less. People can't spy on you using it, but you still have to write.'_

Ron still didn't see the point of him telling him this. **'And you are telling me this because…?' **

_'You can have all in that envelope for 20 knuts. Pretty cheap, if you ask me.'_

'**Oh, so this wasn't selling and you were trying to get me to buy it all. No thanks, but I'll take it for free…but I know something that you might find interesting. I'll tell you for this.' **Ron wasn't going to pay for the paper, but he still wanted it. Besides, he wanted to know if everyone knew about Hermione or not.

_'If it is that Hermione is back, everyone knows. If Ginny knows something, everyone knows it. I for one can't wait to see that bookworm again…it was fun teasing her. Like the younger sister we never had. Are you guys going to Hogsmeade soon?'_

Ron was surprised by the way George reacted. **'So, you're not mad? And by the way, you have a younger sister. Ginny.'**

_'Why would I be mad? It wasn't her fault, right? I am not sure about how the others feel, but Fred and I are fine with it. As for Ginny, it isn't as fun teasing her. Hermione turns this cute shade of pink when we tease her. It is so easy to piss her off. It is hilarious!'_

Even though Ron knew this, it angered him a bit to hear his brother say it. The cute shade of pink and the easy to piss off thing. That was his job. **'Yeah, but I think she has grown up now. And I thought you guys did too. I doubt Hermione would get upset if you tease her…but whatever floats your boat. Well, I've got to go. Thanks for the free paper.' **Ron wrote, suddenly not in the mood to talk to his brother anymore. He shoved the parchment into his pocket, while George wrote, _'Hey. Wait! You still have to pay for this!'_

Ron looked up and down the tables. He was going to give some of the cool parchment to Hermione, but he saw that she wasn't there. Every teacher was there, except Hermione. _'Oh great, Hermione is sick on one of the most important days in her life…again,'_ He thought as he scanned the whole hall for her. She wasn't there.

Ron, for some reason feeling like he was obligated to, took some food from the breakfast feast and his parchment, and carried it out of the Great Hall. While doing so, though, he couldn't help but notice Lavender's eyes boring into his back. She knew what he was doing; he shivered at the thought. He didn't dare look at her, though.

Since he went through this situation before, he first checked the teacher's dormitories. He tried to open the door to Hermione's bedroom, but with no prevail. He didn't know if he was supposed to laugh at or pity the situation. McGonagal had trusted the Head People more than the teachers themselves. He knocked on the door; there was no reply. He was sure that, even if Hermione was sick, she would have made some sort of noise to let whoever was out there know she was there. He guessed that she wasn't in the dormitory after all, which was somewhat disappointing. He wouldn't have minded comforting her again. As soon as he thought this, he wondered why he did. He just guessed that it would be a good way to skip work. Yeah…

So now that his first theory was a failure, Ron checked out his best friend's normal hangouts: the library, the girls' bathroom, etc. As you could have guessed (since the author likes to be difficult, lol), she wasn't there.

Now that he had checked out all of the places that she could have been, he wondered what he did next the last time. He paced around the marble hallways, trying to remember. _'Well, first I looked at where she usually was,' _Ron listed in his brain, _'And then I…looked at the last place I would have suspected, even though it was totally obvious.' _

Ok, so now he had a vague idea of where to look. Where could she be that was so obvious that he overlooked it? The Great Hall? Nah, he had already checked there. Quidditch field? No, that was where you would find _him_, not her. Ron doubted that if it were not because of Harry and him, she would have never set foot on a Quidditch field. The Forbidden Forest? Why in the Hell would she be in there? He knew he would like to never set foot in that place again, after Aragog. Ron was just about to run out of ideas when he thought of another place: the Ancient Ruins classroom? He doubted it, but it was the best idea of his so far. Plus, Hermione was a lot like Neville; she was in Type A.

Ron made his way to the seventh floor: Ancient Ruins. With all that he was carrying, he was starting to get tired. He struggled with keeping a glass of orange juice from spilling to the ground. Meanwhile, some of the portraits were laughing at him. "Shut it." He hissed at the portraits as he entered the classroom.

As he went through the doorway, he tripped on a rug, sending all of the food onto the floor. He cursed loudly. Hermione, who looked deeply engrossed in something on her desk, looked up because of the loud profanity. She gasped, and looked to see who it was. "Oh, Ron. Are you ok?"

Ron quickly got up and blushed, embarrassed by his 'interesting' way of entering. Plus, not to mention, he totally ruined Hermione's breakfast. "Sorry. I was just looking for you. You didn't come down from breakfast, like the last time it was an important day. Is that a habit of yours or something?"

"Is it a habit of yours to worry whenever I am not eating?" She snapped. "Some of us aren't garbage disposals." Ron noticed that Hermione also looked very stressed. But at least she managed to put her robes on right and brush her hair, unlike Neville.

"Well excuse me for caring about your health!" Ron said, not really angry. It wasn't her fault.

Hermione said, "_Accio food." _The spelt breakfast floated across the room and onto Hermione's desk; the orange juice that was once soaked into the carpet was refilling itself into the cup. Ron was pretty amazed; he wasn't aware that the 'accio' spell could do more than bring things to you.

"That was wicked." He said, rather dumbly. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the desk, sipping the orange juice.

"…Thanks for the food." Hermione said, in between bites of bacon, "I am just so nervous about teaching. I know I will do ok, but Minerva is counting on me to do wonders. I don't want to let her down."

Ron, who already had to do this once that morning, said, "You will do fine Hermione! You know possibly everything there is to know about ancient ruins. Hell, you know everything about everything." Hermione was about to interrupt, saying that he was over exaggerating, when Ron said, "Ok. Maybe not _everything_; but you do know your stuff. You won't let McGonagal down, you won't let the students down, and you won't let yourself down. Got it?"

Hermione half-smiled. "Since when were you good at giving pep-talks?"

"I practiced on Neville earlier," Ron said. He wondered if he was going to do bad; he seemed to be the only one that wasn't nervous.

"So he is nervous too? So I am not some mental case, taking everything too seriously?" Hermione asked, finishing off her eggs.

"Well, you _do _take things a bit to seriously, but no. It seems like everyone is nervous…but me. But I guess that is because I am an assistant." Ron said.

Hermione glanced at her watch, somewhat automatically, and said, "You better get going! You are going to be late because of me."

"Ok. See ya at lunch. Promise me you'll eat?" He said, walking towards the door.

"Of course." Hermione said. Ron was heading out the door, a few student's making their way in the class on his other side when Hermione said, "And Ron?"

He stopped and said, "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Ron said, smiling back. And with that, he rushed out of the classroom and towards Hagrid's hut, wishing that both he and Hermione survive this day.

**Author's Notes: **There you go. It was somewhat fluffy in the end, but it was more of a friendly thing. I try to make my stories as realistic as possible, like they won't be totally horny and stuff. I tend to see that in some fanfics (they are extremely OOC; but if you think about it, all romances are a bit OOC). Now this does have some romance, mind you, but if you are expecting lemons, there probably won't. I am thirteen for goodness sakes. But hey, you never know what my little perverted mind will do! Lol. I watch Miroku too much (and if you don't know who Miroku is look it up; you will get exactly what I mean). Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Author's Notes: **Hi! I finally found time to update this story! There are two excellent things that happened today (9/29): 1. This was the last day of school before fall break! What does this mean? I finally get enough time to update! Yay. But the bad thing is that I probably won't because of that writer's block I have so often. But don't give up on me yet! 2. It's my birthday! I'm thirteen today! Heh, heh. (edges away slowly)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or that other guy with the scar on his forehead. :)

** Ch. 5**

"Blast ended screwts, Hermione! On the first bloody day!" That was the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth when he met Hermione for lunch in the Great Hall. Ron was sitting opposite of Hermione and Neville, and thankfully well away from Lavender this time at the table.

"What are you babbling on about?" Hermione asked with an amused look on her face.

"Hagrid! He has gone crazy. I thought he was bonkers when he made us do that when we were in our fourth year, but now he is making first years study them too!"

Hermione got slightly alarmed at this news. "Well they aren't getting hurt, are they? Hagrid isn't doing anything that will get him fired, right?"

"Well a third year got a slight burn," Hermione's eyes widened, "But she was sent to the hospital wing and is fine now. Luckily that is all that happened, and I do not doubt that more will...I don't want Hagrid getting fired over this. I know he loves the more dangerous types of animals, but this is ridiculous!"

"I agree...You should try talking Hagrid out of it. Make him do something safer...At his old age he shouldn't be handling those types of creatures anyway."

Ron gave a sad sigh before saying, "I'll try, but you know how he is. We tried talking him out of things like this before, and it was hopeless-"

"Well we will just have to try harder. You are his assistant, so he should listen to you. I don't want first years getting hurt or Hagrid getting fired over this!" Hermione interrupted fiercely.

"Ok, Hermione, I'll try." Ron said.

Hermione gave him a contented smile before starting on her salad. He started on his food as well. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, but then Ron heard a buzzing coming from Hermione. He looked up from his food and started staring at her. She did not notice. "Hermione?"

She chewed and swallowed a bite of her salad before saying, "Yes?"

"Why are you buzzing?" Wow, that sounded stupid.

Hermione looked at him like he was mental. "Are you feeling alright, Ron?"

"No, you are buzzing." Ron pointed at her waist, "And it sounds like it is coming from there."

Hermione looked down at her waist and checked her pockets. She found the paper from George that Ron had given her later. "Ah ha!" Hermione said triumphantly, "This must have been it." The paper started vibrating and shaking in her hand.

"That must be telling you to open it, like George wants to talk to you." Ron presumed. Hermione conjured up a quill and opened up the paper, writing, _'George? Is that you?'_

'Who else would it be, Ron? I'm the one that gave it to you, you idiot.'

Hermione chuckled before writing, _'No, it is Hermione. Hermione Granger, remember?'_

'Oh Hermione! How could us Weasley's forget you? It was almost like you were part of the family, with how much you stayed with us and how much Ron talked about you.' Ron groaned while Hermione laughed at this news. It was true: In his later years he talked about Hermione often when she wasn't there, when he wasn't talking about Harry or the Chuddly Cannons. 'How are you? Have you hooked up with Ron like Mum thought you two would?' Ron all of the sudden had a very great desire to strangle George.

_'I am very good. Thank you for asking. And as for Ron and I 'hooking up' as you put it, of course not! We are good friends and nothing more. Plus, there is a rule at Hogwarts about teachers having romantic relationships with each other.' _Ron felt a bit hot when he read this. But it was stupid and she was right! Why was he getting all weird all of the sudden?

'Well that won't last for long. No woman, even as prestigious as you Hermione, can resist the Weasley charm. No rules can stop it; it is simply in our blood...but, of course, Fred and I always had a suspicion that he was adopted, so he may not have it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. _'George, I was never affected by this charm of which you speak of.'_

George wrote back quickly, 'What are you talking about, Hermione! Everyone knew you had the hots for our little Ronniekins!'

Hermione blushed lightly, writing, _'I have no idea what you are talking about, George...now is there a reason for you contacting me or not?'_

'Wow. Weren't you in a hurry to change the subject?' Hermione's eyes narrowed at the parchment. 'But, yes, there was. I was wondering when the next time you and Ronnie could go to Hogsmeade. Maybe we could meet up and talk.'

Ron didn't know when the next time when they went to Hogsmeade was, but Hermione did. _'In 3 weeks, George. Sure, it would be lovely seeing you and Fred again.'_

'Great! Let's meet up at Three Broomsticks then? Around 3?'

_'Sure, George. We will see you then. Good bye.'_ Hermione neatly folded up the parchment and put it back into her robes pocket. Then she turned to Ron. "So, what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his mouth full of pasta. He had started eating again.

"Goodness, Ron, please eat like the adult you are!" Hermione said, shielding her eyes. Once Ron had swallowed, Hermione said, "Thank you. Now why is George all interested in meeting up with us?"

"Well Hermione, you were away for ten years!" Ron said, thinking that it was obvious. Well, it was.

Hermione looked puzzled. "I suppose that could be it...but we weren't exactly friends. In fact, they took pleasure in leaving snakes in my bed when I was with you in the Burrow." Hermione frowned at the memories.

Ron also remembered. It was hilarious, to be honest, but he didn't say anything. "Well we will have to wait and see. Fred and George usually have a reason for everything."

As Hermione nodded, the plates were once again taken away. This announced that it was time to go back to work, to both students and teachers. "Oh shite! I didn't hardly eat anything...again!" Ron cursed, rubbing his aching stomach.

Hermione said, "What do you mean? You had two courses!"

They made their way out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. Ron looked at her as though she didn't know a thing. "I always eat at least eight!"

"Oh yes. How could I forget how much you ate?" Hermione asked herself, her nose wrinkling with distaste.

Ron laughed, despite his rumbling stomach, but then scowled. "Well...we have to get back to work."

"You act as though that is a bad thing!" Hermione said. Apparently she was just as excited about teaching as she was learning.

Ron just groaned as they parted, Ron going outside and Hermione up the stairway.

------

Ron dragged himself up the stairway, aching. He wasn't lucky enough to leave his job that day without getting the wrath of the blast-ended screwts. His good t-shirt was torn in multiple places, blood stains making the light blue shirt a pink color. He had multiple scratches on his face, which resulted from saving a first year that was yanking on one of the screwt's tails. One was above his ear, another below his chin, and one right on his lip, which made it hard to speak. He also had burns on his sides, from when he was talking to a third year about the proper technique to feed a screwt, when another one snuck up behind him and burned him. Ron had a feeling that the blasted thing did it on purpose, for afterward it gave a loud screech that sounded familiar to howling laughter. And if this wasn't horrible enough, there was more. He had to teach Cinnamon, the student from Hell, for an hour and a half. She did her best to interrupt and made him do things over again, such as how to hold a screwt and walk one, just in hopes of him getting hurt or humiliating himself. He had to sadly admit that she probably succeeded in that.

Ron eventually found himself in front of the teacher's wing, so he muttered the password (doing his best not to move his lips), and limped into the main room. The room was the most oddly decorated out of all the livings rooms, and yet still remained stylish. There were four main colors for the rooms, each representing a house. Ron sat himself in the red and gold squishy armchair next to the window, and relaxed. His muscles thanked him as he let out of a sigh of relief, sinking into the comfortable chair.

Ron stared out the window, which had a spectacular view of the huge lake on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Down below he could see a large bump in the middle of the lake, that Ron was sure was the giant squid that inhabited it. The sun was setting, an array of pinks and oranges dancing in the sky and reflecting on the lake. It was beautiful and it seemed to be only for him; no one else was in the room. He felt touched to be able to see such a sight. He was so entranced that he, once again, did not noticed Dotty, who was pecking at the window.

After a few minutes, Dotty let out an angry screech, which made Ron jump. He opened the window and let Dotty in. The large bird flew in and sat on his head, making her a nest in his blazing hair. "Dotty." Ron scolded. Dotty cocked her head and hooted smugly, not leaving from her nest. Ron scowled and thrust open the envelope that was dropped from his owl when she flew in before. It read,

_'Hi Ron...And Hermione, if you are there,_

_So Ron? How long did you keep Hermione to yourself? I mean, I am sure you want her for yourself only, but other people, such as Harry, and me love her too! Merlin, how rude can you be? _

_Well anyway, I am sure that Hermione was worried that I was mad. I mean, of course she was. That is how Hermione is. Well you can tell her that I am fine with her being back. Fine? I mean great! I can't wait to speak with her again. I don't know about how Harry feels, but I am sure that he will be elated to know she is ok too. Sorry to make this short, but I have to go. Have a ton of papers to file...Ugh; this is never going to get done. Well anyway, I hope I get to see you guys soon. I bet Harry feels the same way. Ok, toodles (lol)._

_With tons of love, Ginny'_

Ron didn't know what Ginny was talking about. He had known Hermione was there for a day, or two. It wasn't like he knew all along and it was all big secret. Ginny always had to have some drama going on, he figured, as he untangled Dotty's talons from his hair. He gave the bird an owl treat before hastilly tying on a responce and throwing the bird out of the window (talk about a love/hate relationship, lol).

Despite the fact that it was rather early, Ron dragged himself into his bed. As he gradually drifted into sleep, he found himself agreeing with Ginny. He couldn't wait to see everyone together as well...Little did he know he was going to see one of the group sooner than he thought.

**Author's Note: **Ha. Another cliffie...or is it? I dunno depends on how you look at it...I am too damn confusing for my own good. Lol. Well anyway, I apologize profusely for not updating sooner. I found myself very busy, and also had major writer's block for this (as well as others) story. I guess that is what you get when you don't have an organizer. Crap, my L.A teacher would kill me if she knew that I didn't use that...T.T. Here's another thing she would hate: I didn't really look up some of the spelling in this one. So if I spelled something wrong, such as screwt, please let me know!

Anyway, here is the permanent parchment writing. Ron**-bold**. Hermione-_italic. _George/other people-underline. Hopefully no more confusion about that. Anyway, next chapter, who is going to show up? And is this a good or bad thing? Read and find out. And as always, please review!


	7. Interlude 2

**Strictly Professional**

**By Cabbage Rose**

**Author's Note: **Oh…my…gosh…The author lives. The angry readers thought I was dead, and therefore excusing my absence. (gets bashed on the head with lamp) …Now that you got your revenge, I can…I can…crap, I forgot because of the concussion I am in. (faints; shows up in hospital two days later) As I was saying, I think I was going to say that I apologize for the lack of updates and that I hope to update sooner from now on. This is once again one of those lovely interludes (they aren't really interludes…just when I feel like having Hermione in the POV for a chapter). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I would know the exact date of Hermione's birthday. Seeing as I am cleverly dodging the actual date in the next few chapters, I obviously do not remember, therefore not claiming ownership of the story…I just gave it away. So much for being clever. o-O

**Interlude 2**

**Wasn't Able to Come Up with Title of Ch. That would Not Give Events of Ch. Away: Part One.**

Hermione sighed sadly when she got up and looked at herself in the mirror that morning. She was another year older that day, and she was starting to become of the age when adults became depressed about such events. It seemed like her life was going nowhere. Yes, she had a job and friends, but feeding the starving children of Africa taught her that children could be the sweetest and most precious gift the world could offer. Even though the children were starving themselves, they still offered the little that they had to family and friends. As she got dressed in the unoriginal black robes and hat that most teachers tended to adorn, she pondered what she was feeling.

'Do I feel…empty? If so, why?' Hermione had never considered the thought of having children herself. Even as a child, she had dreamt of being a surgeon or scientist. Later on, once being in the magical world, she hoped for bigger and better things, such as finding cures for deadly diseases and others of the unknown. That was why she studied so hard when she was younger. She knew that she could go above and beyond, if she tried hard enough.

Hermione walked into the in-suite restroom and started applying makeup. It wasn't much, mind you, but it was enough to depress her even more. 'When I was younger, I didn't even have to use makeup.' But then she realized that she didn't have to use makeup; she just chose to do so. Why though? As she furiously tried to brush out the tangles in her wild hair, she realized the reason. To look good.

Hermione was not one that was obsessed with the way she looked. Well, if she was going to a business meeting or something else of importance, she would want to look nice simply to look proper and clean. Other than those times, though, she could just wear a t-shirt and a knee-length skirt and she would be happy. But girls, especially when she was younger, tended to be obsessed with the way they looked, sometimes for popularity and acceptance, but most of the time it was to please men.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the thought. 'Just because I want to look good doesn't mean I am looking for a boyfriend or anything of the sort,' she tried to convince herself. Starting down the staircase to go to breakfast, she did think about that though. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to think that her time was running out and that she had missed opportunities of finding a husband while she was in Africa.

'When did I start thinking that I need a husband to make it in life? I am a smart and independent young woman that does NOT need a man to take care of her…Why am I thinking of all of this, anyway?' she pondered, not bothering to acknowledge fellow teachers as she passed them, in deep thought, '…It must be the school. The familiar surroundings of my past are making me realize that I am not a child anymore and is making me have a taste of a midlife crisis prematurely.' She wrinkled her nose, 'If this is was a midlife crisis is like, I definitely don't want to experience it for quite a while.'

Soon the distressed woman made it to the Great Hall, trying to forget the thoughts she had been having. This did not last long, however, for as soon as she made it to the teacher's table and greeted Ron, a present was on her lap. "Happy birthday, Hermione!" he said as cheerfully as possible (Hermione knew he was near impossible in the morn), though a yawn escaped his lips as soon as he said it.

Hermione glared at the present, knowing that she was just about to repress the fact that she was born all together (even though she knew how unhealthy it was). But this lasted only a second, for she knew Ron was watching, so she put on a delighted front. "Thank you Ron! I am surprised," Hermione thought, 'And disappointed', "that you remembered!" When they were young, Ron often forgot about her birthday. It was weird that he remembered, at this time of all times, for they had been apart of a decade.

Ron's sapphire eyes alighted with excitement. "Well, go on then. Open it!" he said, starting to wake up. Hermione could not help but smile. 'At least he still acts young.'

Hermione slowly and neatly unwrapped the yellow and orange foil (you could guess who chose the wrapping paper), deliberately making Ron agonize over the time it took. Besides, she could use the paper later (…well that was her excuse; she sometimes like to make Ron squirm…revenge for how much he put her through, you could say). When she finally finished dissecting the foil, she opened the box to find a pink and black planner. "Thank you Ron," she said again, "I needed one of these."

"Well, you complaining about how disorganized you were and how you wished you hadn't left your old planner in Africa helped," said Ron, grinning, "But hey. Give me all the props, if you'd like."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but a smile was still seen on her face as her previous worries slowly started to evaporate. 'As long as I have him and my friends and family, I'll be fine.'

--

That night, Hermione was reading a book on werewolves. She had finished organizing her teaching plans in her new planner, and happened to look outside her window to find a full moon. Being reminded of her dear teacher and friend Remus Lupin, she decided to reread a book about werewolves that she hadn't read in quite a while. She was not going to get far into the 'interesting' book, however, for Ron had something else in mind…

Around 9:00, Hermione heard someone knocking at her door. Irritated that she was being interrupted, Hermione put the book down on her nightstand and went to the door. Opening it, she asked, "Yes?"

It was then that a figure whipped her out of her room and tied a blindfold over her. Hermione demanded, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

A male voice replied, "Relax, Hermione. I am taking you somewhere."

Hermione was relieved that the voice belonged to Ron, but she was still annoyed. "Well is it important? I was in the middle of a fascinating book about werewolves and other unique creatures."

Hermione could just feel Ron rolling his eyes at her. "Well it will have to wait until later then," he said.

At first Hermione had tried to resist Ron, but then she simply gave up. He was larger than her and she was rather defenseless without her wand, but she knew that Ron wouldn't hurt her, so she wasn't worried. Just irritated. She was adorned in plaid pajamas and was in the mood for reading in bed. "Could I at least put some clothes or a robe on?" she pleaded, not wanting passersby to see her in nightwear.

"Don't have enough time for that," he said quickly. Putting his large hand on the small of her back, he guided Hermione through the hallways of Hogwarts, having some difficulty with climbing the necessary staircases that lead to where ever Ron was taking her.

Much to her relief, they soon stopped in the middle of a corridor. Ron removed his hand from her backside, and walked away. "You aren't leaving me here, are you?" said Hermione, starting to think that Ron was doing this to annoy her.

"Hold on…" said Ron. Hermione started feeling gentle winds blowing past her; she also heard the soft "pitter-patter" of Ron's shoes on the marble floor. He seemed to be going back and forth. '…Didn't we do that when we wanted to go in the—'

"SURPRISE!" yelled a large mass of people as Ron took off the blindfold that handicapped Hermione. She jumped up, startled. Clutching her chest to calm her pounding heart, she glanced around at her new surroundings. In the room, balloons and colored paper were hung all around. All colors of the rainbow danced on the walls, the starry sky above them, as the music pulsated loudly. Food was on many tables, as well as presents on a few. She now knew where she was: the Room of Requirement.

And the room was full of people too. The Weasleys, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, the staff of Hogwarts, and her old school friends were there. "Hermione!" exclaimed an aging Mrs. Weasley, who ran up and squeezed the skinny girl tightly. "We haven't seen you in so long! Why haven't you contacted us? And who has been feeding you? You're as thin as a rail."

Ignoring the desperate need for air in her lungs, she wheezed, "It is great to see you, Mrs. Weasley. I am so sorry that I hadn't returned sooner."

"That is quite alright, dear. You are back and that's all that matters." Said Mrs. Weasley, who finally released Hermione. As soon as she was released, everyone else attending the party came up to her to wish her a happy birthday.

Afterward, Fred called, "Interesting choice of attire, Hermione." For the first time there, Hermione realized that she was still in her pajamas. At the party, many people were all dressed up, or at least were wearing a pair of jeans.

Trying not to blush with embarrassment, Hermione said, "I am so sorry, but Ron," she sent him a glare, "would not let me change."

Fred said, "Don't worry about that. We'd love you, no matter how improper you look." George added with a suggestive smirk, "Hell, go naked for all we care."

Instead of blushing again, Hermione just looked them straight in the eye and said, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" before walking away to join Ginny and Ron. (lmao)

Ginny, who had seen the whole conversation, laughed, "Look at them now. They think they are so desirable, and now their tails are between their legs…Oh, look, here comes Angelina to whip them into shape." Sure enough, the dark skinned woman started to yell at them, Fred looking devastated. (I wonder why…?)

Hermione started to laugh as well, and then said, "So you actually did all of this for me, Ron?"

Ron grinned. "Of course I did. I am just that kind of guy that would—"

Ginny interrupted him, "Oh please! I was the one that suggested this whole thing,"

"But," argued Ron, though Ginny continued.

"and made the arrangements to get the Room of Requirement,"

"But—"

"and invited all of the guests,"

"But—"

"and I was the one that reminded Ron it was your birthday in the first place." She said, rolling her eyes all the while.

"…Well I showed up and got her here. That counts for something!" pointed out Ron, looking crestfallen.

"No it doesn't, you prat!" said Ginny. And then, of course, the arguing ensued. Knowing that the fighting between Ginny and Ron was almost as legendary as the fights between Ron and herself, Hermione just let them be to mingle with the party guests (she was never much of a dancer). The whole time she did notice, though, that someone was missing. Looking up into the sky, 'This is wonderful…it would be perfect if Harry were here.'

But perhaps she was too quick to make that wish…

To Be Continued 

**Author's Notes: **I said that someone would arrive in this chapter, but it turned out that it would be the next chapter…Hmm, I wonder who. It is so hard to guess with the major clue at the end. Anyway, I am hoping to make my updates more frequent, especially with winter break starting today. Oh, and if you all are really good with the details, Hermione and Ron already went to have lunch with George. I just didn't bother to mention it. Also, if you are curious about Hermione's thoughts at the beginning of the chapter, it wasn't anything unusual. Just her realizing stuff that she already knew and thought, but they were more evident as she grew older. Now was her b-day of the 15th or 19th of September? I don't remember. Well, until next time, good bye and please review!


End file.
